


The Secret Tongue

by FalovesPa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Khuzdul, Making Love, Sexy Times, Thorin teaches Khuzdul, semi-NSFW, sexy Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1537763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalovesPa/pseuds/FalovesPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While making love to his new wife, Thorin utters something in Khuzdul. Curiosity, and the Dwarf tongue, get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> (Based on ThorinOakenshieldConfessions.tumblr.com's #688 confession, "Imagine Thorin teaching you Khuzdul -in bed." A million thanks to the khuzdul4you.tumblr.com blog for answering my questions. This fic can also be found on my tumblr blog, supercoolkitty.tumblr.com)

Her fingers dug deep into Thorin’s back as a final wave of moans spilled from her mouth and rose over his trembling body. His mouth against her temple, he muffled a guttural cry, followed by a four-syllable word when he reached his climax.

The utterance was both foreign and familiar. She was not a dwarf and did not know Khuzdul, although she was so in love with the people and culture that she felt this was the only knowledge missing from her experience.

She’d heard him say the long word before: during battle side-by-side, when he seemed to address her by it, and during intimate moments, when it freed him.

She was either too preoccupied at the time to inquire or she simply forgot about it. When the word did spring back to her mind as an afterthought, she assumed it was a battle cry, command or an invocation of some sort.

But now as she lay peacefully in his arms, atop their soft, tangled sheets, she couldn’t stop wondering what it really meant.

“What’s the Khuzdul word you said before?” she asked, when Thorin awoke an hour later and began dotting kisses across her forehead, down her nose, on her mouth.

"Khuzdul is a secret language, my dear,” Thorin teased, nibbling her neck.

“Make an expect – aspect — I mean, exception.” It was getting harder to concentrate on talking the farther down he went. “For your new bride.”

He stopped at her collarbone, looked at her and ran an index finger across her lips. “I will make an exception for my sweet azaghâlinh.”

“Aza….”

“Azaghâlinh.” Saying it ignited something in him, and with new fervor he continued exploring her body, slipping his hands beneath her.

“What does that mean?” She plunged her fingers into his sea of hair as her heart beat a hole through her chest.

“It means ‘inquisitive woman.’ ” He winked at her as he gently bit around her navel.

“Thorin….” she moaned, feigning annoyance.

He rested his chin on her soft belly, his hair falling across her hips. He explained that azaghâl meant warrior, and azaghâlinh was simply the feminine version of the word. For her, he held azaghâlinh above ‘Queen.’ More than once, her bravery and expert fighting skills, not her royal title, had spared him.

And because of that, he was here with her, and complete.

“So, my abilities in combat inspire you?” she said, twisting several of his strands around her thumb.

“Your abilities,” he said, tightening his grip on her backside, “excite me.”

With that, he returned his face to her warm flesh.

“Would you like to learn more about the Dwarf tongue?” he stopped to ask, getting closer to his destination. 

Her breath quickened in anticipation.

"Teach me."


End file.
